1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video system, and more particularly to a portable video system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic appliances and devices outside the home environment. For example, recently, consoles having video cassette players and screens have been mounted on in vehicles, facilitating video entertainment on the road. However, the video player or screen cannot be removed from the console or interior of a vehicle. Thus, videos may only be viewed with such systems when occupying the vehicle. Further, there is also a risk of theft of the video system and corresponding damage to the vehicle when the vehicle is unattended.
While portable or small TVs with video cassette players can be used in various environments, it is difficult to secure such devices. When not secured, such devices can become a hazard, for example, inside a moving vehicle or in a busy work environment.
Therefore, a need exists for a video system adaptable to various environments.